The present invention relates to a locker, for example, constructed of sheet metal and which includes a rear wall and two side walls. The rear wall and the two side walls are provided with adjacent bent edges which interconnect and lock the walls together, a frame-shaped front wall is joined to the side walls by side edge portions which also snap-over the adjacent edges of the side walls to form an elongated box-like structure. Thus, the vertical edges of the rear wall and the vertical edges of the side walls which are adjacent thereto have bent portions which engage upon pivoting of the respective wall portions relative to one another to form a joint to prevent separation of the walls. The locker is also provided with a top part and a bottom part, and in some cases also a door mounted in the front wall section. The vertical edge of each side wall is U-shaped in cross-section in order to receive the vertical elements of said front wall.
Lockers of the above-described type are preferably used for storing work clothes or sport equipment, and the present locker is shipped knocked down so that transportation costs are low, and the various parts can be assembled in situ.
However, in practice it is known that there are difficulties in securing the front wall safely to the side walls of an assembly, and, even if the parts of the locker are joined generally without screws, rivets or by soldering. Such joints are necessary in order to attach certain other parts to the locker. For this reason, assembly is comparatively time consuming, and the object of the present invention is to secure the front wall, and other parts of the locker in a simple manner completely without any joint of the above type. The above objective is achieved by practicing the present invention in accordance with the teachings set forth hereinafter.